


Watch Your Back.

by zandre



Series: watch your back [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandre/pseuds/zandre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna Marin gets a proposal from her high school sweetheart, Mike Montgomery.<br/>After fifteen years of bliss, free from A, and living the life Hanna had always dreamed of, Aria Montgomery returns for a visit with some terrible news.<br/>They're not alone anymore. Their worst enemy is back. And this time, A is not targetting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters exept for Sienna and Danny. I do not make any money out of this and I'm writing only because it's fun. :)

1

Surprise!

 

Hanna spun the next corner, almost slipping with her Jimmy Choo heel on the marble floor. She spied a flash of dark hair and increased her speed. It was now or never, and Hanna never gave up on a challenge; especially one that involved chasing after her boyfriend and getting him to make up with her again.  
‘Mike!’ She called out but he threw a hand back and waved her off -- probably still furious with her about her latest stunt that got pulled right out of proportion.  
Earlier, Hanna made the mistake of thinking playing hard to get with Mike and hooking up with Mason Beyers (his lacrosse teammate and friend) in front of him, would get Mike to take her back in a split second.  
‘Come on, I know it’ll work,’ Hanna had said while she looked back and forth between Mason who sat next to her, his brows pulled together, and Mike, who stood by the popcorn machine, constantly glaring at them.  
Mason pushed her hand off him. ‘Hanna, no. Mike is my friend and I don’t think I want to do this anymore.’  
He pulled the art museum tickets out from his pocket and pushed it toward her underneath the table. Apparently Mason was highly into art and old stuff, so Hanna saw the chance and offered him a couple of tickets her mom gave her; so he could flirt with her in front of Mike and bigger the chances that Mike would come running to Hanna’s ‘rescue’.  
Hanna rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. She thrust them back into his hands, not taking no for an answer. She’d done every single thing that she was sure would work to try and win her boyfriend back. Nothing did the trick so far. Mason Beyers just had to suck it up and play along.  
‘Don’t be such a smartass. I already gave you the tickets, now do as I say.’  
Hanna glanced one more time and saw Mike looking at them out of the hook of his eye while scooping popcorn into a cardboard box with a silver scoop. This was it. Hanna grabbed Mason by the collar of his Burberry shirt and pushed her lips onto his, feeling the softness brush against her glossy lips. A tingling sensation shot up Hanna’s spine. Mason tried to push Hanna off him but she resisted and opened one eye only to see that Mike was gone.  
Hanna pulled back and stared at the space by the popcorn machine. A cardboard popcorn box lay on the ground with spilled popcorn around it. The grin slowly slipped off her face as she realised what just happened. He’d left. He wasn’t fighting for her, not anymore.  
Mike didn’t react like she wanted him to. He didn’t storm over, pull Mason off her and throw a punch or two. Hanna trailed her eyes down to her lap sadly.  
‘Are you happy now, Hanna? You got what you wanted so I hope you’ll lay off from now on.’ She heard Mason saying but didn’t feel the need to answer, or do anything else. She didn’t look up when Mason stood up or when he walked away, leaving her in her own misery. Her world came crashing down, reality kicking in. She’d lost Mike Montgomery, her best friend’s brother, forever.  
‘Stop following me!’ Mike spat. He was out of breath, his chest heaving up and down, his eyes wide and burning with fury. Hanna pursed her lips, her own breathing faster than usual. She stared at his wrinkled shirt, untied shoelaces and messed up blue black hair. He’s been seriously neglecting himself, she thought.  
‘Can we please talk?’ Hanna tried and hoped for a yes. But Mike kept silent, his expression unreadable. Hanna swallowed her pride and realised that groveling was her only option.  
‘Look, I know I messed up a little.’ Mike raised an eyebrow. ‘Okay, a lot.’ She admitted a bit embarrassed and dropped her hands at her sides. ‘But I want to say I’m sorry and own up to my mistakes. If you’ll let me, that is.’  
Mike seemed calmer. The glimmer of hope in his eyes made Hanna braver. Maybe there was hope for them after all. She shifted her weight as she waited for an answer.  
After what felt like days, or maybe even weeks, he met her eyes, licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak. ‘There’s something I need to tell you.’ It sounded serious.  
‘Okay?’ Hanna said nervously. Mike’s eyes darted from her crystal blues to his shoes and pushed his hands deep into his pockets. Hanna wondered what this could mean, if it could be something good or bad, a matter of life or death? The curiosity was gnawing at her insides.  
‘The other night when I took you to Rive Gauche,’ Hanna nodded knowingly. She remembered that night pretty good. Mike told her to dress up like a barbie doll and wear all her designer clothes and curl her hair in beautiful ringlets, because he had one helluva surprise waiting for her.  
‘You thought it was just dinner--’ Mike put the words, ‘just dinner’ between air brackets, ‘and kept making jokes about settling down, starting a family and working and so on and so forth.’ The memory about entered Hanna’s mind. She only kept kidding around because things like that scared her. She didn’t want little Hanna or Mikes running around her house yet, heavens no; or have her now thin body abused by a C-section or become a housewife who has to cook, clean and feed little hungry mouths all day. Hanna Marin was in a million years not ready for that kind of responsibility.  
‘I was overwhelmed.’ Hanna admitted and rubbed her right arm. Mike shrugged, snorted and acted like it was just another casual thing. ‘You know I wanted to ask you a very important question that night.’ Lights flickered on in Hanna’s mind. Question? It could be anything. He could have asked her to move in with him and his mom and Aria (who only stays there on some days and on other at her dad’s), or maybe ask her on a big vacation trip to Hawaii where they’d dance in grass skirts and sip on Margaritas all day long.  
‘What kind of question?’ Hanna urged on, burning to know the answer. She was turning nineteen next month and the thought came to her. It could have been something special for her birthday! But why ask her now...?  
Mike cleared his throat. ‘I wanted to propose to you, Hanna.’ Hanna blinked. ‘That’s why I told you to come in a dress and look hotter than you’ve ever looked. That night I didn’t even check out the waitresses or make remarks on their boobs or asses. I wanted it to be special.’  
But then I went and messed it up, Hanna wanted to say. She barely had time to take everything in when she felt Mike’s presence near her, his heartbeat rose.  
Engagement? Marriage? This was too much to take in. Hanna struggled to come up with an answer, to tell him that she didn’t want kids straight away after they returned from their honeymoon and--  
‘And just now you went and kissed my friend. Are you and Mason dating now?’  
Boom. Hanna’s heart dropped down to her feet. What if he didn’t want to propose to her anymore? She shook her head vehemently. What a stupid stunt she pulled back there, she realised. Mike looked hurt and disappointed.  
‘No!’ She shouted out. ‘That was just to try and win you back, Mike. I’d never go for Mason. He’s so out of my league.’ Hanna said jocularly. Mike wasn’t laughing, but instead stared at her intently. The seriousness scared her a little.  
‘This A thing...It’s so frustrating that you have to keep running and hiding all the time.’  
Recently, when Mike and Hanna took their relationship to a whole new level, Hanna let out the secret about A to Mike without informing the others. She made him swear to death to never utter a word about A to anyone, not even his mother, especially not Ella.  
Hanna was caught by surprise when Mike took both her hands. Her breath hitched in her throat and she looked down for a second.  
‘If we’re married, I can keep you safe. You’ll never have to worry about stupid A ever again.’ Mike shook his head. ‘And it’s not just that, Hanna. I love you, and that’s most of the reason why I wanted to propose to you.’  
His hands felt warm covering Hanna’s. But he said wanted. Wanted to propose. And Hanna retracted her own.  
‘So you don’t want to propose anymore?’  
Mike laughed and ran a hand through his greasy blue black hair. ‘Heavens no. I want to marry you right here, on the spot. Forget engagement, let’s walk down the aisle right now!’  
Hanna giggled, her insides warming up with love and comfort from her boyfriend-- soon to be husband’s words.  
Hanna smiled slyly. ‘Soooooo,’ She stretched the word out. ‘How many diamonds does my ring have?’


	2. A New Beginning

2

A New Beginning.

 

Fifteen years later, Hanna scooped her hair up in a ponytail and tied it back with a brown hair tie. She placed bobby pins in where needed and applied another layer of lip gloss. A girl with coffee brown hair grinned back at her from the mirror and blew her a kiss.   
Hanna Marin, the housewife and still as hot as she was fifteen years ago, thin and cunning as ever, now harboured a working husband and children going to school and tennins practice. She had the world at her finger tips and was finally free from the monster called A. A no longer existed anymore. They found the culprit, locked her in a prison cell and threw away the key to a tank full of sharks. Hanna Marin finally lived a stress free life. Well, almost.   
‘Mom! Danny read my diary!’ A high pitched voice sounded from the living room and Hanna rolled her eyes, pursed her lips and annoyingly walked out the bathroom to enter a world of chaos.   
Her fourteen year old daughter Sienna, held her diary at arms length in the air away from the smaller ten year old who’s arms were at his sides, balled into fists and glaring at every second person who came into view.   
‘So he read your diary, what’s the worst that can happen?’ Hanna asked as she passed her two problematic children filled with rage and anger, to the kitchen aisle and picked up a Granny Smith apple. Her daughter’s jaw dropped and her son smirked, folding his arms over his chest. ‘There is private stuff in here!’ Sienna waved around the diary, a few stickers and notes falling out and tumbling to the ground. Hanna shook her head and bit into the apple. Sometimes Sienna had the tendency to overreact and turn into a complete drama queen. She reminded Hanna a lot of herself when she was younger. Taking Shaun (Hanna’s ex boyfriend) Ackard’s car and driving it into a tree because she was drunk and he wouldn’t have sex with her. Or the time she kissed Mason Beyers in attempt to win Mike back. What a memory.  
‘I just read the first page,’ Danny, her and Mike’s son, innocently said and shrugged as he looked between his sister and Hanna. Sienna still burned with anger but had calmed down a bit after doing a few steps she learned at yoga class. Sienna rolled her shoulders back, counted to ten and took deep breaths.  
Hanna swallowed the apple. ‘Danny, stop messing with your sister’s stuff.’   
Sienna cocked her head and waited for more, but Hanna gave none. She’d been laying back with her children and giving them what they wanted, laying down on the discipline that Mike insisted they have in the house.   
Hanna bought her daughter everything. From a pair of Miu Miu heels to a Prada dress, to a red Ferrari. Danny got all the stuff a ten year old could only dream of. And Hanna made sure to anchor Mike down and never let him out of her sight so that their kids wouldn’t have to grow up without a father like she did for most of her life. Ugh. Kate, her stepsister still came over for dinner sometimes and Hanna had to act all nice and friendly.  
‘Is that all you’re going to say? Ground him or something!’ Sienna exclaimed again, her voice sounding more high pitched this time. From the time Sienna hit puberty, Hanna saw the resemblance between herself and her daughter more and more. The feisty attitude, the whip of the hair, the crazy actions and the short temper. Danny however, resembled her husband in every way. He even likes lacrosse like Mike had.  
‘Danny, you’re grounded,’ Hanna pointed her finger at Danny and said with her most strictest voice, narrowing her eyes at her son. Sienna grinned and pursed her lips into a pout, clearly satisfied. Danny jaw dropped and he was about to say something when Hanna chipped in.  
‘For two days.’  
Sienna grunted out an annoyed noise from her throat and stormed out of the kitchen, clearly fed up with Hanna’s jokes and empty threats, slamming the door to her room. Danny stretched out his hand to high five Hanna.   
‘Thanks, mom, you’re awesome.’  
Hanna counted down the hours until Mike would walk through the front door, drop his suitcase to the floor, scoop Hanna up in his arms and give her a messy smooch. But today felt extra long and tiring that Hanna had no idea what to do with herself except...shopping! It always seemed to do the trick.  
‘Come on, Sienna, get up Danny!’ Hanna pretended to pull her son and daughter up from the velvet couches in front of the flat screen high definition television that their eyes were glued to. They moaned in annoyed voices and grunted at Hanna’s persistence. She was surprised at how fast they made up when she saw that they sat barely an inch from each other. But she didn’t complain. Peace is always better than war in the Montgomery house.   
‘We’re watching The Lying Game, mom!’ Danny moaned. ‘It’s the last episode, we can’t afford to miss it.’ Sienna added.   
Hanna stood straight up and put her hands on her hips. ‘I guess the two of you don’t want the latest iPhone six. I’ll just buy myself one then. Wonder which colour--’ Hanna said with a sly grin and pretended to be thinking hard on the colour she wanted the iPhone six in.   
Instantaneously her two children jumped up from their seats and looked at her with glee, forgetting all about The Lying Game and all it’s lies.  
‘I want the pink iPhone six!’ Sienna chirped, her brown hair messily spilled out over her shoulders. Danny looked just as happy and energetic all of a sudden. His blond hair stood up in peaks on his head and Hanna suppressed the urge to grab a coam and flatten it.   
‘Instead of a iPhone, I’d like a Playstation four.’ Danny announced.  
Hanna looked at her Gucci wrist watch and raised an eyebrow, making a tsk sound repeatedly. ‘You guys better get ready then. The King James Mall won’t stay open for ever. We only have an hour or two max.’ She glanced up to see their ecstatic faces was frozen into statues that only would come unfrozen when the sun peeked out it’s head from the sky and shone onto them.  
‘So, what are you waiting for?’ Hanna edged on and they skittered away, ran up the stairs and darted into their rooms to get ready for an afternoon out in town. Hanna sighed relieved and traced her finger along the fabric of the couch. Once again, she felt great to be able to live an A free life for the first time since her early adult years that was still filled with secrets and lies. But no more of that. To have a family, a great husband and an awesome life was what she craved when she and her husband sat at the top of a high cliff on their honeymoon resort, deciding what they wanted for their future.   
Hanna was yanked out of her thoughts as Sienna and Danny came down the clump of stairs at the same time and saying in unison, ‘We’re ready!’ with brushed hair and clean faces, their clothes still a little wrinkled and shoes a little dirty.   
Hanna started up her SUV and the car roared to life. Spencer Hastings and also Hanna’s old friend, who lived down the road, had walked to her mailbox and was peeking inside for any letters or envelopes. She spotted Hanna in the driver’s seat and waved. Hanna smiled and waved back.  
‘Is that the lady who rearranged all the serviettes and cutlery in correct order over and over at your anniversary party, mommy?’ Danny asked. Hanna bit her lip, trying not to sigh deeply at her son and throw harsh words at him. He didn’t know Spencer like she did, he wouldn’t understand. She slowly turned her head to him where he sat at the back, and half grimaced.  
‘Danny honey, she has OCD. That’s an illness. You shouldn’t make fun of it.’  
‘I wasn’t making fun of it.’ Danny protested.   
‘More like mad person’s disease.’ Sienna snickered next to Hanna and plugged in her earphones into her ears, turning up the music high on her PMP player. Hanna rolled back her shoulders and pressed her foot on the paddle, the car springing into action and taking them to The King James Mall.   
A little release wouldn’t be so bad after all, Hanna thought.


	3. Mother Knows Best

3

Mother Knows Best.

 

For a long time, Hanna had to let go of the treasures and memories from her high school and young adult days with her three best friends, to let the pain ease and to start a bright future.   
Once Mike asked her to marry him at the age of eighteen, Hanna agreed happily and never regretted a day since. She invited Emily, Aria and Spencer to the wedding, made them feel really welcome and even though it was supposed to be the happiest day of Hanna’s life, they went ahead and privately discussed the trial of A, who was identified as a girl named Lucy Hudson, and whether they were finally free of her or not.   
Hanna and Mike, and the other couples slow danced to the song of Photograph by Ed Sheeran, and drank french champagne. Each of the girls wished Hanna happiness and success in her marriage and future years to come. They each made a speech, the one more soppy and sad than the next. Hanna felt so loved. Even her father (who recently entered her life with his new wife and stepsister) came to the wedding to wish Hanna the best.  
After the wedding of the year, Hanna went on honeymoon with Mike and came back to find that Lucy Hudson was convicted of stalking and terrorising four girls and sentenced to life in prison. Hanna felt so relieved at that point. Everything had fallen so perfectly into place. No more worrying and hiding, no keeping secrets from family members or friends. No more lying. The day of freedom has arrived.  
And then the worst happened. The four girls drifted apart again. Nothing was holding them together anymore, the ordeal was over. They might as well get on with their lives.   
Emily got an invite as a swimming star to Australia, leaving at the very beginning (a week after Hanna’s honeymoon) and saying her goodbyes with watery eyes and a wide smile.   
Aria went back to the home she loved and knew best. Iceland. The three short years she lived there with her family reminded her of what she couldn’t have here in Rosewood, and what she wouldn’t miss if she packed her bags and got on the first available flight. She was second to leave and gave super tight hugs, presented Hanna and Spencer with knitted scarfs and ear muffs.   
Last of all was Spencer. Spencer still lived in Rosewood and enjoyed a cup of coffee at Wawa once in a while, meeting Toby ( her ex-boyfriend who she has become close friends with) or her sister, Melissa. Hanna still makes the effort to call her up sometimes for lunch at Rive Gauche and chit chat about all the things Hanna’s kids get up to and Spencer wishing how she had a bundle of terror herself. But that was as far as it went. It became more distant over time and the talks grew awkward.  
Nothing stayed the same. Everyone followed their own path to reach greatness in their life or even happiness. Hanna definitely found what she was looking for all these years.   
An A free life at last.   
Hanna chased her children out of her SUV and ushered them into The King James mall before it closed its doors. Her Gucci wrist watch already said 03:55 and an hour or two surely wouldn’t be enough to clean out the stores, from Otto to Tiffany.   
‘Oh my gosh, mom!’ Sienna tugged at a piece of silky clothing hanging between other sparkly and glittery cocktail dresses. Hanna strolled over, her Chanel handbag draped over her arm. She pulled it off it’s hanger and inspected it with a sharp eye. Hanna shook her head.   
‘Oh no Sienna, this is trash.’ Hanna said, sounding really sure of herself as she eyed the cocktail dress and pulled up her nose. Sienna stared unbelievably at her mom. ‘But mom--’  
‘Trust me Sienna, mother knows what’s best.’ Hanna made her way over to another rack, fingering through the dresses and pulled out a Zac Posen dress, holding it in front of her and grinning.   
‘Now this--’ She gestured to a wine red dress with a low top cut and falling way down to the floor. ‘Is acceptable.’  
Sienna’s shoulders slumped. Hanna cocked her head, frowning. Was Sienna really her daughter? If so, why didn’t she appreciate good fashion?   
‘That’s not my style mom.’ Sienna scoffed, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder and shifting her weight onto her right foot.  
Hanna pursed her lips. ‘Ugh. Fine.’ Hanna put back the dress onto its hanger and continued. ‘But don’t come running to me when you’ve got a fashion emergency. I won’t be there to help.’  
‘I won’t need it.’ Sienna said, matter-of-factly. They browsed through some more clothes in Otto and disagreed on many more show stopping outfits and laughed about some clown like dresses.   
Hanna had left her son in the game department store where he could look at all the latest video games, Playstations and Playstation games and consoles. A wonderland Danny could get lost in for hours.  
A few minutes ago, Hanna sent her daughter into the dressing room with a Rachel Pally pastel yellow dress and patiently waited on the soft seats on the outside. Hanna looked around her favourite store and sighed. She remembered her favourite saleslady working here and keeping all the new items for Hanna to see first. Too bad she got a promotion and got transferred to a bigger franchise of Otto in another city.   
Or the time when Hanna hanged out with Kate, Naomi and Riley in Otto, but was always on her toes because she could never trust those bitches.  
‘I’m coming out now,’ Hanna perched up and peered her eyes to the closed curtain. Sienna in her first Rachel Pally dress, what a dream come true for Hanna.  
‘I’m sure you look super hot, Sienna.’  
‘I’m a little self-conscious right now, mom. Please don’t be honest. If I look ugly, don’t tell me, okay?’  
Hanna shook her head as she chuckled. The curtain moved a little and then opened. This was the big moment, a huge day Sienna’s young life. It had to be perfect. Hanna waited in anticipation for her daughter to show, her fingers crossed and her heart beating just a little bit faster.  
A flash of pastel yellow came into view, and then Sienna’s entire body showed, her brown hair spilled out on her shoulders, her big brown eyes looking unsure and scared. Hanna couldn’t get herself to stop staring. Her eyes locked on Sienna and the way the dress fitted her daughter so perfectly that she looked like a stunning model about to walk the runway of Victoria Angels.  
‘Mom?’  
Hanna blinked. She got to her feet slowly, her hands flat at her sides, her Chanel bag long forgotten on the seat. Sienna fumbled with her hands nervously, shyly looking at the ground.  
‘Sienna that dress--’  
‘Is awful, I know! It totally doesn’t look good on me and I don’t have the body for it. I don’t even have big boobs or an ass. Emma tells me all the time to get inplants.’  
Hanna pulled out her Samsung from her coat pocket, held it in front of her face and took one or two steps backwards to get Sienna’s entire body and face in the picture. Sienna stood dumbfounded, as if Hanna just pulled out a Chanel lip gloss container and was trying to take a picture with it.   
‘I need to capture your first Rachel Pally moment. And if you didn’t look so stunning...my name wouldn’t be--’  
‘Hanna Marin.’ Hanna froze. The phone in her hands trembled but the rest of her body going straight into freeze mode. She knew that tone of voice. That voice only belonged to one person and she recognized it every time and always will, no doubt about it.   
‘So you think I look good in it?’ Sienna beamed, slightly jumping up and down out of joy, and almost tripping on the long ends of the pastel yellow dress. Her face glowed and her pearly whites came out for show.   
Hanna remembered the first time Alison DiLaurentis took her out for shopping and she had to watch how Ali looked fabulous in everything while Hanna herself, only fitted into a pair of large jeans and an usual no name shirt. Ali always rocked everything and Hanna stayed in the background.   
But Ali was gone and Hanna changed for the better. So was Sienna. Hanna would learn her daughter all the tips and tricks of fashion, give her a book to study all the top fashion designers and memorise the clothes they’ve made.   
Hanna swallowed a big lump that formed in her throat and licked her lips that have suddenly become dry.   
‘Mom, I think that lady wants to talk to you.’ Sienna pointed out. Hanna was so afraid to turn around and face the music. She was so scared of everything that could be said or done, or if there even was anything to talk about. It’s been such a long time. What do you say to someone you haven’t seen or spoken to in nearly a decade? Is it even possible to make conversation?  
‘A-Aria?’ Hanna’s voice trembled, the reality sinking in and the fear of seeing her old best friend becoming more frightening by the second. Her husband’s sister, Aria Montgomery, and Sienna’s aunt, is here. Is this what you call...a family reunion?


End file.
